Harry Potter and the Wizards Task
by skatergirl13
Summary: I wrote this before HBP, so it's kind of an AU story I guess...Harry is starting his 6th year at Hogwarts. After being devastated by the loss of his Godfather, Harry must once again find the strenth within himself to protect his friends and the wizarding
1. 1 On the Hogwarts Express

**This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic...so don't laugh.**

**:Disclaimer: I don't own it, don't sue me.**

**Okay now that that's out of the way...**

**1. On the Hogwarts Express**

Harry Potter looked around the Hogwarts Express slowly, scanning his surroundings. He had gotten on the train just in time. He had also secretly been finishing a piece of cake that Ron had sent him for his 16th birthday in his Uncle Vernon's brand new Cadillac, which slowed him down because his Uncle had caught him, and there was much yelling at screaming. But despite the cake and the relatively good treatment from the Dursly's, Harry knew his 6th year at Hogwarts would be both painful and dangerous, because, one) His Godfather and only "Family" left, Sirius Black, had died trying to save Harry last year, and two) the second War against Voldemort had begun. He was looking for his two best friends, Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger. He pushed his long, jet black, bangs out of his eyes and saw fiery red hair through the crowd of students. He gathered all his bags up and ran as fast as would be possible with a suitcase full of clothes, a broomstick, a pewter cauldron and a hooting owl inside a cage through a thick crowd. But after he started he couldn't stop, so he ended up running into the red headed person. They both fell over. As Harry looked up he saw that it wasn't Ron, it was Ron's younger sister, Ginny Weasly. He stood up. "Oh sorry" he said apologetically," I thought you were Ron when I saw the red hair". "Yeah, Hermione made the same mistake earlier, she gave me a pretty bad bruise" replied Ginny laughing slightly. Harry gave his hand to help her up. "So Hermione's here to?" he asked. "Yeah, her and Ron and I think Neville and Luna are in the compartment on the left, the second door." Thanks, see you, later" Harry said as he walked toward the compartment Ginny pointed to. "Okay, later".

Harry opened the compartment door to find not only Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna but also Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan and Praviti Patli. "Hello Harry" said Hermione looking up from (what else?) a book. "Nice to see you mate, how've the muggles been treating you?" Ron asked. "Not to bad actually, Moody and Lupin had them pretty spooked after last year" Harry replied as he squeezed into his seat in between Ron and Hermione; Ron looked a little upset about something. But the look was gone in a second, so Harry thought he must have imagined it. "Oi, Harry whatcha been doing all summer?" asked Seamus. "Well actually this was the first summer I ever did anything" Harry answered with a smile, "Let's see... My Uncle Vernon gave me some muggle money so I went to see a movie-" "What's a movie?" asked Ron and Seamus in unison. Hermione gave a sigh of agest, that Harry himself would have liked to let loose. "It's a picture show, you use a video camera-" Hermione began but Ron opened his mouth to ask what a video camera was, but Hermione looked at him in a way that could've made Voldemort shut up. " Like I was saying, it's a picture show that's made by recording things with a video camera, the video camera captures the moment you record picture by picture, and plays them back super-fast...". "Uh... you lost me there, Hermione" said Ron. "Arrg! Ron just shut up, I'll take you to one of over Christmas break" Hermione snapped. "Uh, yeah anyway, I went a movie, and the zoo (Ron opened his mouth to ask something, but Hermione put her hand over it), and a Theme Park called Fun-Land" finished Harry. Then Ginny walked in. She stood in the doorway for moment looking for a seat. "Uh, I guess this would be full then" she said laughing as everyone stared back at her. Dean bumped Seamus and Praviti over to make room for her. "We should be at the school in 10 minutes" Ginny said as she sat down next to Dean.

Hermione talked to Ginny, Harry talked to Ron, Dean talked to Seamus, Praviti talked to Neville and Luna stared blankly up into space for the next ten minutes. Soon the train started slowing down, and the conductor's scratchy voice said through out the train "We are now reaching Hogwarts". They all stood up and gathered their things and walked out of the compartment. On the way out they saw Dean pulling Ginny close and whispering something in her ear, she giggled loudly. Ron narrowed his eyes, "I don't trust him". "You didn't trust any of Ginny's boyfriends, Ron. Remember Michael Corner?" said Hermione casually, as she usually did when speaking about relationships. "Yeah but... hey "any of", I though she was only with Michael and then Dean?" said Ron all of the sudden. "No she was sortta with someone else two years ago" replied Hermione. "WHO?" asked Ron intently. "That's for Ginny to know and for you never to find out" said Hermione as she beckoned her cat, Crookshanks, to her. The ginger colored cat hopped on to her shoulder, gave a quick glace at Hedwig (Harry's snow-white owl), then crawled into Hermione's bag. "Wow, Hermione! How'd you train Crookshanks to do that?" asked Harry. "Lots of work, I'll tell you that much. I knew cats were hard to train but I didn't think it was next to impossible!" replied Hermione looking down at the ginger tail curling out of her bag. "Hey, hey, don't change the subject!" said Ron, "C'mon Hermione, telling me Ginny's secrets is all your good for-" but as soon as he said it he clapped his hand over his mouth. "Well if that's all I'm good for, then you'll just have to deal with your homework, your "Ginny concerns" and your stupid girl problems your-self. Good Day!" said Hermione and she stomped off angrily.  
"Wow, nice work Ron" said Harry mockingly, "I think that's either the stupidest thing you've ever said to Hermione, or the angriest you've ever made her... well actually... no, back before the troll you made her pretty upset" Harry was looking at Ron with a look that was a mixture of amazement and pity. "Yeah, yeah, why does she have to be so loyal to Ginny anyway, huh?" said Ron as he watched Hermione walk off with a look of disbelief on his face. "Eh, I dunno, maybe its cause Ginny loyal to her or something" said Harry as the exited the train "Yeah, I bet it has something to do with Krum!" said Ron like he was a private investigator cracking a case, slamming his fist into his other opened hand. "Can we just drop it already Ron!" said Harry in a sudden burst of anger. In truth Harry had no clue why he felt so angry all of the sudden, it was so quick, so malevolent, so strange...Ron stared at Harry for a long moment. "Okay, Okay you don't have to bite my head off" he said, he was looking at Harry strangely. Was it anger in Ron's face? Or frustration? Or even maybe ...fear?

Harry and Ron sat down in their seats at the Griffindor table. It seamed so much smaller than usual. It was missing people. Fred, Gorge, and Lee, Alicia Spinnet, Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson. But Harry knew those spots would be filled as soon as the new students marched in and sat under the sorting hat. The doors opened an the first years walked in looking very apprehensive. The Sorting Hat said it's new yearly rhyme, but Harry didn't hear a word of it. He was thinking about why he had gotten so angry at Ron earlier. The Sorting Hat finished and McGonagall opened the list in her hands and began reading off names "Robins, Angelica" McGonagall's voice broke Harry out of his thoughtful trance. The girl who's name McGonagall called walked up and sat down on the stool under the sorting hat. It was slight for a moment, then it shouted "Hufflepuff!", she ran happily to the Hufflepuff talbe, with an overwhelmed (but very happy) look on her face. It reminded Harry of how happy he had felt when the Sorting Hat yelled "Griffindor!" when he had sat under it. He couldn't help but smile and clap for the little girl. "Walker ,John", The boy sat under the Hat and as soon as it touched his head it yelled "Hufflepuff!", he too ran off with a wide smile on his face. "Nife, Kalghie" McGonagall called. The girl walked up nervously. She sat down and McGonagall placed the hat on her head. She was under the Hat for quite some time. It was probably only about 2 minutes but it felt like a century to anyone under the Hat, Harry knew this from personal experience. Finally it shouted "Griffindor!", and girl jumped off the chair and ran to ward the table. But in her haste she forgot to give Professor McGonagall the Hat back. So she turned around and gave the Hat the McGonagall, then continued to run up to the table. She ran right up and sat in Hermione's seat across from Ron and Harry, as she was absent. "Congratulations" said Harry. Kalghie jumped in her seat, "Oh thanks" said Kalghie, "...Hey wait your Harry Potter!". Harry, who was used to this, replied in a tired, dull tone "Yeah. I know". "Wow!" exclaimed Kalghie, "This is so cool! I've heard so much about you! Everybody says you lied about You-Know-Who, but I don't think so, I think your telling the truth!" she said all this very quickly. " Hmmm..., maybe she'll join the Harry Potter fan club with Colin, Davis" Ron whispered to Harry. "Oh look my friend Bella got sorted to Griffindor to. I'm gonna go sit next to her" said Kalghie as she got up. Ron and Harry didn't even bother to reply, because as soon as Kalghie got up and left Ginny sat down in her seat. "Hey Harry, guess what" said Ginny. "What?" he asked, he was getting tired of all the talking. "Since Angelina's left school... your back on the Quiditch team and you might be the Captain!" replied Ginny. "Really? That's awesome! But I thought I was banned for life?"

. "Don't you remember what I said last year? You were only banned 'till Umbridge left school" said Ginny shaking her head as if Harry were hopeless. "Okay, if I'm back as Seeker than what are you gonna do?" Harry asked. "Oh, I'm not much of a Seeker, I think I'm better built to be a Chaser" Ginny said as she scooped some mashed potato's on her plate, "Hey Ron, you still gonna be Keeper?".

"I dun' no, i's lo'a wo'k" said Ron through a mouth full of food. "C'mon Ron, you helped us win the cup last year" said Harry, surprised he could understand Ron. Ron swallowed his food. "Oh... alright, what could it hurt, and besides it was pretty fun last year" he said with a smile. "That's the sprit Ron" Ginny said happily, as she put some pork steak and pudding on her plate.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, then Professor McGonagall walked up and said behind Ron "Mr. Weasly could I have a word with you for a moment?". Ron was startled and jumped in his seat. "Oh Heluo Professor" said Ron looking apprehensive, "Of course". McGonagall looked older, much older, she had tired bags under her eyes, and wrinkles were etched on every part of her face. Ron got up and walked to the side of the hall. Soon Ron came back. "What did she want, Ron?" asked Harry. "oh she wanted me to tell everyone the password and show the first years around the school" Ron replied looking exhausted. "Oh so you wont be going back to the common room with us then" said Ginny in understanding. "Nope" said Ron as he looked sadly at his half-finished Pumpkin pie, and got up and walked over to where the first years were lining up. "Hey shouldn't Hermione be helping Ron?" asked Ginny. "Yeah, I wonder where she is, it's not like her to slack off of her duties" replied Harry. "You can say that again!" joked Ginny.

Harry and Ginny were the first Griffindor to leave besides Ron and the first years. They walked to the Griffindor common room talking about Quiditch techniques, and different brooms. They arrived at the Portrait hole and Harry said the password "Phoenix Feathers". When they walked in they found Hermione asleep on the large cushy couch. "What's gotten into her?" said Ginny shaking her head at Hermione the same way she did earlier to Harry. "Yeah, I mean slacking off of Prefect duties, snoozing on the couch instead of studying, she must be deathly ill" joked Harry. Both of them laughed loudly. "Eh, I'm gonna go to bed, see ya, Harry" said Ginny as she ascended up the Girls' staircase. "'K, I'll see you later" replied Harry.

The next day at breakfast they got their O.W.L exam results back. Ron looked down at the papers as if they were time bombs that would explode if he touched them. "I can't look Harry!" he said wierly, "Somebody else read them, please". "Oh Ron don't be such a wimp" said Hermione as she grabbed his results and read them. "Wow Ron!" exclaimed Hermione, "You did pretty well". "I did?" asked Ron lifting his head up from the table. "Yeah, look you got... an  
Exceed Expectations in Transfiguration, an Acceptable in Charms, an Outstanding in Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermione read, "and a... oh well so much for the good grades". "What do you mean?" asked Ron very quickly. "You got a Dreadful in Divination" replied Hermione," but you got a...what the--". Hermione stopped with a shocked look on her face. "What is it?" asked Harry. "He-he, he got an Outstanding in Potions..." Hermione voice trailed off in amazement. "I what!" yelled Ron grabbing the parchment in disbelief. Ron read it over maybe 16 or 17 times to make sure what he was reading was correct. "Wow, I have almost enough O.W.Ls to get into Auror level N.E.W.Ts!" said Ron excitedly.  
In fact everyone got very good grades. Or at least good grades in subjects that mattered.

Harry Potter Ordinary Wizarding Levels

Classes taken and result grades

Transfiguration Exceeds Expectations

Charms Exceeds Expectations

Defense Against the Dark Arts Outstanding

Potions Outstanding

Divination Poor

Herboligy Acceptable

Care of Magical Creatures Exceeds Expectations

Astronomy Acceptable

Hermione GrangerOrdinary Wizarding Levels

Classes taken and result grades

Transfiguration Outstanding

Charms Exceeds Expectations

Defense Against the Dark Arts Outstanding

Potions Outstanding

Ancient Runes Exceeds Expectations

Muggle Studies Outstanding

Herboligy Outstanding

Care of Magical Creatures Acceptable

Astronomy Exceeds Expectations

"Wait if we all got Outstanding in Potions, then we all have to go back to Potions this year" said Hermione after much cheering, celebrating about their grades. "Uh.. but!" Ron tried to speak, but obviously the words didn't come out right. "Oh damn!" said Harry, "I completely forgot about that part". "Well you needed an Outstanding in Potions in order to get to N.E.W.Ts level Potions, and you have to have N.E.W.Ts level Potions in order to become an Auror right?" said Hermione. "Yeah" replied Harry.  
"And becoming an Auror was your career choice right?"  
"Yeah, it was, but I was kinnda hoping I'd fail Potion's so I wouldn't have to Snape's face this year" Harry was starting angrily at his bacon and eggs as if it were all their fault, " Cause if this is gonna be another year of 'Well now Potter, this just won't do' and 'Get on with it Potter!' and 'You haven't been studying have you Potter' and 'Well well what do we have here? Reading news paper clippings under the table Potter'". Both him and Hermione blushed slightly a the remembrance of that horrible article. Harry still remembered the title and into as if they had been branded into his mind:  
Harry Potter's Secret Heartache  
a boy like no other perhaps, but yet a boy suffering from all the usual  
pangs of adolescents. Harry, deprived of love since the...

"Yeah well, ma'e Sn'p'll be 'etter 'tis year" said Ron again through a mouth full of food." What?" asked Hermione? Ron swallowed his food. "I said, maybe Snape will be better this year".  
" Oh, but I doubt it, but it can't hurt to be hopeful I guess" said Hermione eating her pancakes. "Hey Hermione how come you didn't help Ron with your Prefect duties last night?" asked Harry leaning across Ron," And me and Ginny also found you asleep in the common room". Hermione had kind of a desperate look on her face. "I-I was", she twirled her fork through the syrup that had dripped off her pancakes," I was tired, so sue me". Ron and Harry looked at each other. They both knew she was lying. Usually she was either very good at telling lies so they wouldn't know, or tell them the truth, or on special occasions such as the Yule Ball she would give them some of the truth but keep the important details to her-self. "You were tired? Since when does Hermione Granger give in to sleep before studying?" said Ginny as she sat down next to Harry as her usual seat next to Hermione was full. Hermione didn't answer. "Hey Harry have you heard anything about the new Captain yet?" asked Ginny. "No" he simply. "We need to know so we can start practicing and we still need new chasers 'cause Alicia and Katie left along with Angelina".  
"You could just ask McGonagall" suggested Hermione. "Yeah I know, but I don't really want to know who the Captain is, not until I need to" replied Harry. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

Hermione got up after a few minutes and said "I'm going to the library", which didn't surprise anyone. "We're seeing her about as much as we did when she was trying to get back at Rita Skeeter" composed Ron. "Yeah, she's not telling us something" said Harry. Then both he and Ron looked at Ginny. "Hey don't look at me! I don't know anything of it" she said looking somewhat insulted. "You don't know anything of just like you had no idea who Viktor Krum was, right?" asked Ron narrowing his eyes. Ginny raised her eyebrows at Ron's strange behavior. "No".  
"This has something to do with Krum doesn't it!".  
"No".  
"She seeing him by night isn't she!"  
"No! Ron I have no idea why Hermione's acting strange! But I know it has nothing to do with Viktor Krum! You act like your jealous of him or something!" with that she too walked off angrily. Harry and Ron watched Ginny walk away. "Ah, Ron I feel sorry for you, your just not getting along with women in your life now, are you" said Harry going back to his breakfast. Ron grunted angrily.  
"Can I have everyone's eyes and ears?" asked Dumbledore standing up from the staff table. Everyone looked at him. "Will all 6th years please report to your house heads in the hall for your new class schedules, that is all" Dumbledore sat back down. Harry and Ron got up and walked into the hall. "We should tell McGonagall, that Hermione's in the library" said Harry. Ron didn't respond. The Hall was very crowded, and the chatter was almost unbearable. "Potter, Harry". Harry spun around as his name was called over the noise. Then he walked up to McGonagall. "Well now Mr. Potter it seams you have gotten into all of the classes needed for your career choice, congratulations" she said as she handed him his new schedule. "Thanks Professor" he responded smiling, and nearly needing to yell, "Oh yeah and Hermione's in the library, and I don't think she heard Dumbledore's announcement!". "Thank you Mr. Potter I will be sure to give Miss Granger her schedule!" replied. "Weasly, Ronald!". Ron walked up and collected his schedule.

They looked over their schedules as they walked back to the common room. "They can't be serious! Look Transfiguration at 10:00 AM then right after that we've got double Advanced Potions, then right to Charms!" Ron ranted," Then Lunch and then to Herboligy, do they expect me to eat my lunch in 15 minutes!".  
"Ron!"

"...I mean this completely outrageous!" Ron continued ignoring Harry.

"Ron!"

"I don't even want to think about how much homework we're gonna have!"

"RON!"  
"What?" yelled Ron, "Oh sorry..". "You're having a breakdown" said Harry smiling a little. Ron (even though Harry didn't like it when he was angry) was very funny when he was upset. He remembered something Fred and George had once said... _Angry people are funny people, Harry, remember that._ "It won't be that bad Ron" continued Harry as they approached the portrait hole. "Phoenix feathers" said Ron and they walked through the hole. Ginny and Hermione were playing chess by the fire. Hermione sighed as Ginny's bishop took her queen. "Hey guys" said Ginny looking up from the game. "Hermione, did you know that we're supposed to be getting our new schedules in the Great Hall?" asked Harry. "We are? Oh my gosh, I need to go then" with that Hermione got up from the game and started to walk out of the room. "Hey but we haven't finished our game yet" Ginny called after her, Hermione turned around for a second and said "You win by default", then rushed out of the portrait hole. Ginny looked a little let down, but then smiled and joked," She's scared of me". Harry and Ron laughed slightly.  
"So Ginny what O.W.Ls are you gonna take this year?" asked Harry, he was surprised those words came out of his mouth. i You stupid prat/i he thought to himself, i You sound like Hermione, and why do you care anyway/i .

Ron looked at him strangely, " Ginny you can continue your game cause Hermione's' possessing Harry" he joked. "Har de har har, Ron," said Ginny sarcastically, "I don't know, I guess the ones you and Ron took you know, Defense against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions... That kinnda stuff". "Well take a tip from me, start going over stuff now because O.W.L exams are hell" said Harry. " Yeah, Colin had a nervous break down about it" said Ginny, " He was saying something like 'oh man, oh man, what if I fail, what if I get kicked out of school, what will my family think of me, what if I can't get a job', quite pathetic actually". Her and Ron started picking up the chess game. They all sat in the common room and talked about Quiditch and brooms and The World Cup until Hermione came back. She looked a bit of a mess, obviously she had been running. "I just caught McGonagall before she went back in her office" said Hermione. "Good for you" said Ron sarcastically. Hermione ignored Ron "Does anyone know who Kalghie Nife is?" asked Hermione as she sat down in a cushy arm chair. "Yeah" said Harry, "She was sorted to Griffindor, and I told her 'Congratulations', why?". "Oh , well her sister, Samantha Nife, was just asking me where she was, and I asked her how I was supposed to know, and she asked if I was friends with Harry Potter, I told her yes, and then she said Kalghie said she was friends with Harry Potter".  
"We didn't see Samantha getting sorted, did we Harry" said Ron as he put the chess board and pieces away. "No, No one else with the name 'Nife' was sorted" replied Harry. "She wouldn't be in the first year sorting, because she's sixteen, Ron" said Hermione as if it was obvious. "She's sixteen? How come she didn't go to Hogwarts when she was eleven, like all of us?" asked Ron sitting on the couch in-between Harry and Ginny. "Not sure, but I heard that there were two new students who transferred from New Zealand, maybe that's them" suggested Hermione. She leaned forward and picked up her schedule that she had put on the coffee table in front of the fire. "Where's New Zealand at again?" asked Harry. Hermione sighed at their inferior intellect. "It's a large island off the coast of Australia".  
"Oh"...

They all sat in silence. At about 10:30 pm Hermione went to bed, Ron followed the suit soon after. Harry still wanted to finish the new Quiditch book Hermione had given him. He looked up and remembered Ginny was still in the room. She was reading a book in the arm chair Hermione had been sitting in earlier. In the fire-light Ginny looked very pretty. Harry's stomach gave a little back flip. i _Harry what's wrong with you?_, said the voice in the back of is head, _You shouldn't be thinking about Ron's little sister like that_. "Uh, I must need sleep" whispered Harry to him-self. "What was that Harry?" asked Ginny, looking up from her book. "Nothing, I just need sleep" he said looking away from her.

Harry undressed and laid down in his bed. He could hear Ron's snoring in the next bed over. As soon as his head hit the bed, his mind was full of thoughts about his Godfather. It was strange. During the day he was fine, but at night all the anger, the sorrow, the numb disbelieving came rushing back. He knew he was going to visit that moment over in his dreams tonight, like he had all summer, if he even got to sleep. But more likely he'd stay awake for what seamed to be an eternity and be lulled into a painful trance by the memory.


	2. 2 News

**2. News**

The next day Harry woke up in a very odd position, his head was hanging off the end of his bed and one foot was resting on his pillow while the other was hanging off the side. He groaned as he got up. The last thing he wanted to do was go to his classes. But he needed to. So he got up, changed out of his pajamas into his robes and headed down to the common room. He looked at his watch, it was 10: 45 a.m. "I'm late for Transfiguration!" he said to him-self. With that he took off out of the common room. 

"Your late Mr. Potter" said Professor McGonagall as Harry burst into the room. "Sorry Professor, I woke up late" replied Harry as he took his seat next to Ron's and Hermione's.  
"Today we will be discussing how to transfigure a cat into a spider or any other insect or arachnid" said McGonagall. When Ron heard the word 'spider' he seamed to get very fidgety.

After class they took what seemed to be the longest most dragged on walk of their lives. They were on their way to their first advanced Potions class; it was a double class also, so they expected it to neither fun nor short.  
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in the door and sat down in the cold wooded chairs.  
They sat in silence. Snape rushed in dramatically, his cloke whipping around him as he walked hastily towards his desk. "Today, class, we will be reviewing Potions from former year lessons" he said in his evil, sly voice, "I will start off with an oral exam... Mr. Potter, will you please tell me the ingredients of the Polijuice potion". He took Harry completely by surprise. It took him a several seconds to respond. "Uh... i-it's ingredieants are that of, Boomslang skin, shredded horn of Bicorn, leeches, fluxweed, knotgrass and...Uh and" Harry racked his brains to remember to the last ingredient. Then it flew into his mind like a bird hitting a window that it thought was open, "and lacewing flies", then hesitantly he added, "Sir". Snape surveyed him closely. Harry thought he might have gotten away with this one... but he was wrong. "hmm... Almost correct Mr. Potter but you forgot the most important ingredient, the piece of the person that the brewer wants to turn into, zero points" Snape said in a snake-like way. Harry's mouth dropped. "But Professor-!".  
"Silence Mr. Potter, I will not have you disturbing my class"  
"But-"  
"10 points from Griffindor".  
Harry slunk back into his chair angrily. He wanted with all his being to shoot Snape with a good curse. He thought for once he might have gotten something right. But Snape always found something wrong with it.  
"Mr. Weasly, tell me the uses of flubberworm mucus" Snape said with an evil smile. But Ron smiled right back. "It's used for everything from transformation potions to killing potions, but it's main use is when it is combined with weginwealed tree bark to make the Weginwealed Healing potion" said Ron. The whole class stared at him. Snape's smile had evaporated, "Tell me the properties of Boomslang skin, Mr. Weasly". Ron answered with ease. Snape asked him several more questions, several more, very difficult, questions. But Ron aced them all. Soon Snape had no choice but to move on to the other students.

"Ron you were amazing!" said Hermione as they walked to Charms, "how'd you know all that stuff, I wasn't even sure of that last question about the Stress Reliving potion". "Well Hermione, I figure why not at least try to get potions right, it couldn't hurt, could it?" replied Ron.  
"This can't be the Ron Weasly I know" said Harry looking at Ron in disbelief. "Well it's not, it's the new and improved Ron Weasly" said Ron smiling from ear to ear. "I'm so proud of you!" said Hermione giving Ron a hug. He looked the same as he always didn't when Hermione had hugged him in the past... shocked, confused and a little excited. She pulled away from Ron and continued walking. "I still can't believe Snape got on me for forgetting to mention the piece of the person you want to turn into" said Harry. "I don't know why you're so surprised, Harry, I highly doubt he'd let something like that slide" said Hermione, "and Harry, it was a pretty big part of the potion so..." Hermione's voice drained out from anticipation. All of the sudden Harry felt very happy. "Oh well it's no big deal, lets get to Charms" he said. The joy went just as fast as it had come. Harry had no clue why he was happy all of the sudden. Ron and Hermione were looking at him as if he was going mad. Harry shook off their looks, and walked into the Charms class room.

At dinner that night Harry snarfed his food down as fast as possible. He had a yard essay from Snape (obviously punishment for Ron's aced oral test), a 2 foot essay from McGonagall about transforming mammals into insects, and a drawing of the different parts of a Mimbulus mimbletonia from Professor Sprout. "Harry slow down or you'll suffocate your self, mate" said Ron. "Look who's talking, Ron" Hermione shot at Ron. Harry swallowed that last bit of his food. "We have a ton of homework, I for one want to get it done, 'cause if the homework piles up like last year, I'll go crazy" he said as he picked up his bag, "I'm gonna head to the library". Hermione stared from Harry to Ron, then back again, "This is some cruel trick you two are playing on me, isn't it? There is no way Ron Weasly could have aced a potions test and Harry Potter is going to the library to study in the same day" said Hermione. Harry just smiled.

At the doors of the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall called for Harry. "Mr. Potter, could I have a word with you?" "Sure Professor" said Harry as he turned around to face McGonagall. "Mr. Potter will you please tell Mr. Weasly that he is the new Quiditch captain". Harry's heart jumped. Ron was the captain not him. At first he felt a twinge of jealously, but he soon realized that he had a lot on his plate at the moment anyway and that being captain would just add another huge chip on his shoulder. "Yes, of course, he'll be ecstatic Professor" said Harry smiling and imaging Ron's face. "Good to here it, Potter. We need some happiness around here lately" McGonagall replied, looking at him closely.

Harry walked into the library only to spot Draco Malfoy standing right in front of him. "Well, well, hello Potty" said Malfoy maliciously. Harry didn't have time for this. "Malfoy get out of my way" said Harry pushing past him, but he caught Harry around the throat and pushed him back in front of him-self. "Tisk tisk, naughty Potty, I believe there's still that matter of a certain bunch spells that were cast on me and my associates" said Malfoy as Crabbe and Goyle became more predominate behind Malfoy. But Harry already had his hand on his wand. "Cranio Archium!" Harry shouted his new favorite spell. Malfoy got a shocked look on his face, and then fell to his knees, screaming, as a horrible pain rushed through his head. Crabbe and Goyle look stupidly shocked that Harry had hit Malfoy. They just stared at him with dumbfound looks on their faces. Harry knew he should get out of there before Madam Pince came to see what all the noise was. Harry put his wand back in his robes and left for the common room, leaving Malfoy moaning in pain while Crabbe and Goyle were staring at him. If they would have had any sense at all they would have come after Harry. But since they have the IQ of a rock, Harry got away just fine.

"Harry I thought you were going to go study in the library?" said Hermione as Harry walked through the portrait hole. "I ran into Malfoy, he wanted to get back at me for turning him into a slug" said Harry slowly sitting down in an armchair. "Didn't we do that back on the train home from our fourth year?" asked Ron going over his potions homework. "How did he remember something like that? I wouldn't have" said Hermione, closing her Arithmacy book and leaning back comfortably in her chair, "he probably just wanted an excuse to get in a duel with you". "Yeah, you probably right Hermione" Harry noted, as he pulled out his Herbology homework and sat it on the coffee table in front of the fire, "He would've lost anyway had it been a proper duel, I shot him with the head-ache spell, and those goons of his just stared at him". Harry started drawing a Mimbulus mimbletonia as best as he could. "You actually cursed him, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "Yeah so, he was going to jinx me anyway what was I supposed to do? Just let him curse me?" Harry replied coolly. "Hermione, what exactly do you expect us to do when we're being attacked?" asked Ron furiously. Hermione didn't answer, she just scowled at them.

The next day Harry was looking forward to seeing who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would be. He soon got his wish...  
"Hello, everyone's attention please" said Professor McGonagall standing up. She sat back down as Dumbledore rose. "I would like you all to meet your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Nymphadora Tonks". Tonks blushed and said "Just Tonks, Dumbledore" Harry heard her say quietly. "...But she prefers to be called by her surname" Dumbledore added. Everyone clapped loudly, even some of the Slytherins. Tonks blushed even more, as Harry caught her eye and winked.

"So..." began Ron, trying to break the silence that had settled in after Dumbledore's announcement, "Harry any news of the new Quiditch captain?" Harry suddenly remembered, "Oh yeah, McGonagall told me" he said, he wanted to see how long Ron would pursue the subject. Ron waited a few seconds, and then said impatiently, "So, who is it". "You" replied Harry. Ron's face went pink faster than a traffic lights. "I-I'm Captain?" he said slowly to him self, then he shouted it out, so the whole could Great Hall hear. "Congratulations, Ron" said Hermione smiling at Ron's eccentric jubilation. "So when are you gonna set the tryouts mate?" asked Harry also smiling at Ron. "Uh, I dunno, um..." Ron said, "How about next Friday?". "Agreed" said Harry. Ron looked like he had just won a thousand galleons. "A Toast to Griffindor new Quiditch captain" said Hermione raising her goblet. Harry followed the suit.

Harry walked away from Herbology at the end of the day feeling like this year would be a lot better than he had expected. He was looking forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts...looking forward to seeing someone from the Order... someone close to Sirius.  
"Uh, hello class" said Tonks, once everyone was seated, "I am Professor Tonks". The whole class stared at her. She seamed to be getting hot under all the pressure. "I see that you all are behind from where you should be in your lessons" she continued. Several kids nodded and murmured in agreement. Tonks got more confident with the input of the class. "For the next semester we will be catching up on things that you all missed last year, then in the second we will start working on some new stuff ". Tonks tried, but failed to talk like a teacher, through out the class she continually used the words 'like' and 'stuff', words that Harry knew he would never hear out of McGonagall's or Flitwick's mouths during a class. But Tonks talking like them (and often acting like them), made the students more comfortable around her. Harry looked around the room as Hermione lay in a full body bind on the floor. Dean was openly telling Tonks that he had been having a lot of trouble with the Pretificus Totalus spell since his first year. Harry doubted he would ever see any student telling a teacher, with out the slightest bit of embarrassment at least, that they couldn't do one of the simplest spells. Tonks helped Dean through the wand motion and incantation. Soon Dean was doing the spell like he had been doing it for 5 years. Harry heard a mumble on the floor next to him. He looked down and saw that Hermione was still under the spell. The muttered the counter jinx and Hermione rose up. "Well now, Tonks seams to be hitting it off well with everyone" she noted. "Yeah, everyone seams to be happy to be here" Harry replied, "And everyone's so comfortable around her". "No offense to Lupin, but... she might even be a better teacher than he was" Hermione said getting back into position so she could have her turn to jinx Harry. Harry looked at Hermione angrily. "I-I mean that everyone seams to connect with her better, not that she's can teach better spells or anything" Hermione added under Harry's hateful scowl.

"That's all class, your all free to go, except Mr. Potter there" said Tonks at the end of class. Harry stood up and walked forward as the rest of the students left. He gave a quick glance at Ron and Hermione as the walked out the door. "Sit down Harry" he heard behind him. He turned sat down on a stool in front of Tonks' desk. Harry had a horrible feeling in his stomach; he really hoped she wasn't going to bring up what he thought she was. "Harry, I'd like to talk about..."she paused for a moment trying to find the right thing to say," I'd like to talk to you about Sirius". Harry felt like someone had just set a bomb off inside him. "I've already told everyone I don't want to talk about it!" Harry shouted. "Harry, please calm down".  
"No, I wont, everybody thinks that I need to talk about it, I don't. I had already got my feelings worked out and I was getting over it" Harry lied.  
"Harry just hear me out, instead of biting my head off ok, Sirius went in battle, he went fighting Voldemort, he went... trying to save you-" Tonks was interrupted again.  
"Don't remind me, it's all my fault he's-he's..." Harry tried to continue even though most of his energy was going into trying not to cry," If I hadn't been so stupid, he would still be here!" Harry couldn't help it anymore. Tears started streaming down his face.  
"Harry, don't blame your-self, Sirius would hate to see you like this" Tonks said very calmly. These words stuck Harry. _She's right_, he thought, _he would hate to see me crying my eyes out over him_. Harry took a deep breath. "Harry, please don't injure your-self over this, you have a lot more on your own to be taking care of, a lot more things to be preparing for" she said, her face was clam, but in her eyes Harry could see horrible hurt. Harry hated her for reminding him about the Prophecy. "You have a lot to be getting on with Harry, you should get some sleep, I think you should eat some dinner then go to bed" Tonks got up and got ready to leave the class room for dinner. "Ok" said Harry simply. But the last thing he wanted to do was going into the Great Hall with puffy red eyes and the chance that he'd break into tears any moment. "I need to get a book for my Potions essay, so I'll stop by the library" he said. "Alright" said Tonks, "...And Harry"

"Yeah?"

"Take care of your-self and your friends".  
"I will". Harry stopped by the library and got the book he needed. Then he decided just head to the common room.  
Harry walked through the portrait hole. His feet hurt and his mourning for Sirius was reinstated, like a wound being ripped open again. Suddenly Harry realized he was not alone in the common room. He looked over and saw someone in the arm chair that he always sat in. She was crying


End file.
